warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BladeOfHope
Hello there! Welcome to my talk page. Archive 1 Please leave a message below. At the bottom of the page. (Very below.) Heck, leave a message in Australia. I don't care. Please don't get super angry or rant-y at me, because likely I will then explode back. Unless you're ranting about an interest we have in common, in which case, go for it. Keep the cussing to a minimum, please (which you should be doing on the wiki anyways, you silly mongoose). Oh yeah, and if I think you're worth my time, I may or may not get back to you in a reasonable amount of minutes. No promises, though. oOh I just remembered how you have a list of music that you like on your profile, haha. So never mind about my previous question about music >.< So, I guess you wouldn't be into Taylor Swift? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:50, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. But I don't like country either! Lol I hate country music. So you didn't hear how Taylor Swift switched to the pop genre? Okay. Yeah, you're right, I've never heard of those games that you mentioned. You heard of Portal 2 (console game)? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 20:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) YES it does :D I love Portal 2 music! Do you mind me asking you all these random questions? xD If not, what sorts of books do you read? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 20:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Wait why are you getting rid of Closure? O: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:33, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna assume you're staying because Closure was meant to give insight on your stories since you weren't going to finish them :P (and I'm partly sure only cause i saw you wanted those two blogs deleted too haha) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) lol well your edit summaries are fairly cheerful xD idk, I'm usually the one to jump to big conclusions owo -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:45, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, yeah, isn’t it because of that? Because you were saying in one of your blogs how Warriors is not what it used to be, and you don’t care for it that much anymore. So I guess that’s why. *sniff* I think I might be starting not to care for warriors, either. *cries quietly* Though that won’t stop me from being on wiki or writing fanfics, like it does other users! :D Yeah, that’s basically the books that I'' read. (Teen fiction, right?) Hmm, the only book I’ve heard of is Maze Runner. I have never read it, but I want to. Dormia…. Keeper of the Lost Cities… Diary of a Teenage Girl… Wings of Fire.. Never heard of them. I was going to ask you to tell me what each of them were about, but decided against it because I can look it up sometime instead. Though you can, tell me if you want. Have you ever read A Little Wanting Song? That. Book. Is. So… amazing, beautiful, all of those kinds of adjectives. Of course, people have different opinions, so you might not think that much of it. What about Atlantia? City of Savages? Echo, They Never Came Back, Cleo, Girl In Hyacinth Blue, Coraline… Ehh, I’ll decided not to type out the rest of all the awesome books I’ve read in my life because there’s too much of them… So are you uninterested in Portal 2? The only reason I love it so much is because the storyline is amazing. Do you mind big giant long messages like this one? xD I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 03:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Wings of Fireeeee~ I've read it lol I own all six books come at me XD And I've read Maze Runner lol owo -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 04:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) WAIT THE SEVENTH BOOK CAME OUT??? :DDDDDD I MUST GET IT...in october with the young elites XD -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 14:43, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ':P I can't buy it yet lol -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 19:34, July 7, 2015 (UTC) OMG D: WHY IS ALL OF OUR FICS SO DEPRESSING WOW OKAY -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) I was not stalking and you read the Maze Runner Series??? :DDD what did you think? "I'd happily kill someone for a cup of coffee."-Gilan 05:24, July 8, 2015 (UTC) are you asking me to read it? :P I've already read it lol I plan on commenting soon (I was gonna do it earlier but I had to go somewhere :C) Days Until Heartbreak ? C: (comments appreciated yes) -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 01:54, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I have never used this talk page thingymabob before, but hello how you doin B) [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pinipy ''Yes, Rainfur replied. Your name will be Jactur.] 02:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) sorry i can't get to Even So :C I will get to it soon I'm serious ugh ily <3 -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Fallenrose Art Contest Congratulations BladeOfHope for winning 3rd place in the Fallenrose art contest! Your prize consists of a heashot of your character drawn by me. Please leave me a picture of which character you would like me to draw. The type of animal could be anything you want. Thank you for entering my art contest and I hope you had a great time. --We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 22:11, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ok sure I will try my best XD. Would you like paper or digital? I have been expierementing with digital so I could try to do digital if you would like. We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 00:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay cool I will try and get it to you withing the next day or two. :) We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 01:08, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I did it! It took me like 45 minutes and it is very terrible and I am sorry for that but I kind of like it. But I did it! And I hope you like it! We are living in a dream...but life ain't what it seems, cause everything's a mess 02:12, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Pinipy says hi and they loved your wattpad review :3 xD Dat Neon Doe: Green To Purple 21:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) LEGEND???? OR WHAT IS IT -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) WHAT'S THE BONUS CONTENT I DIDNT GET TO BUY THE BOXED SET OMG -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:39, July 13, 2015 (UTC) OMG THE LIFE BEFORE LEGEND BOOK? I WANT THAT SO BADLY D::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) IS IT? D:::: DID IT JUST LIKE SHOW THEM WHEN THEY WERE 12?? -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 20:55, July 13, 2015 (UTC) OMG THAT'S SO SWEET AND CUTE I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT THE SCENES ARE LIKE I WANNA READ IT NOW OMG AHHHHH -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 21:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Are the elevated pack names based off Otherwise and the characters? -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 02:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm I'm guessing it was before they got placed up the mountain?? OR MAYBE IT"S AFTER BUT I THOUGHT SEDGE DIED LOL -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Lol okay makes sense XD So maybe the overseer is Hazard? O: -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:10, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I read a few parts man but I don't remember that Otherwise part. I think it was something like hazard being overly abusive and they were doing a lot of hard work/training????? I apologize for being clueless rn AND YES OMG <3 -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm well I'm excited to know how this leads to Otherwise O: Either the overseer kills them all or idk something happens lol goodnight~ -- ☆ just try to never grow up ☆ 03:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay soo I hope you don't mind that I saw your messages to Firey but.. I did! And I saw that you read Legend. Coolio! Firey convinced me to read that, too, and I did. Well, Legend, that is. Not the sequel or triquel. Or the bonus content either D: Anyway I'm going to get those three from the library ASAP! HOPEFULLY tomorrow... So have you seriously read all four of the books now? Or did you only start with the bonus content? Who is ur favorite character? ((Mine is DAY xD))*)* Also, what does your siggie mean? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 04:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry! I'll do that right now! it's time to try defying [[Vale|'g'' r' a v''' i''' t' y']] 02:36, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you think if I had the time, I could maybe check out the stories you don't want to write anymore and MAYBE finish them?? Also am I finishing Anomaly on my own? or it's gonna go down in flames 02:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) I'm online ~ or it's gonna go down in flames 15:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Blade! I just wanted to say, I saw that siggie you made. Wow. I never knew you were so good at coding! That signature looks amazing, I love it! :D That little smoke thingie at the end really looks awesome too. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 02:49, August 12, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. Yay! xD So on a random note, I visited your profile, and on the bottom I saw the link to your Wattpad. I've heard a lot of the users here mention Wattpad, and I'd always wondered what it was, and so I clicked on the link. So it's basically a site to post your own stories? And you post your stories on there? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 01:03, August 13, 2015 (UTC) oOkay. Well, I'll check out your stories on there right now! :) So is that book 'Little Beloved' yours, and did you write anything else? I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 01:25, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Ugh great I have to sign up to even read a story. (but I don't wanna make a Wattpad account!) :P I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you 01:27, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Now we must discuss the serious matter of names ahem. Blazey, Brams, Blade, Mist ''ha. We should do a twist on E=MC squared and like make it M=B cubed but that's one of my derpy ideas yeah. Blazey and Friends is my number one suggestion I lack the 'instant creativity' spark that some people have. So what do you think? The weeping voice of Nature cries... ' tis time to P A R T 23:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Pointless messages are a skill. Only certain people can accomplish the task of communicating absolutely nothing in their writing. Although that is technically not possible since this writing ''is ''communicating something... my ability to get myself running in intellectual circles... :P ACTUALLY THAT IS AWESOME. IT MAKES ME HUNGRY WHICH IS BETTER. Maybe it would make our competitiors so hungry they wouldn't bother to comment. I actually like three blueberries and a muffin. Or you could shorten it to blueberry muffin. Your choice. Plus, the others have to agree. The weeping voice of Nature cries... ' tis time to P A R T 00:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Huh. I kind of feel like I did adopt your commenting style! XD Light is only temporary... [[User talk:DaringDooDarkstripe123|''Darkness is ]]''eternal!'' 20:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) okay I'll have a look hehe --It’s hard to find a point to start. It always has. 04:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Are you upset that nobody's talking to you or :c I just want you to know I love you and that I think you're freaking amazing so don't feel down!! <3 Even if you're unnoticed right now, I'm sure you'll shine as an author later on and that one day, everyone will soon realize that you are a good writer. <3 you, seriously or it's gonna go down in flames 02:57, August 18, 2015 (UTC) amg really XD "i love that shoe-cat" or it's gonna go down in flames 21:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) aw nice! I hope they love the series lol Ooh :D I'm excited to read Set Two!! or it's gonna go down in flames 21:41, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear, why would I get mad at you D: I'm scared now amg or it's gonna go down in flames 21:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) A lot :c I like love her to bits and I was utterly disappointed that Set Two was in Shadow's POV :P Also I'm really curious to know why they murder the high-workers O: or it's gonna go down in flames 21:50, August 22, 2015 (UTC) oh dear; I'm very scared now LOL (pst you shout read DUH) or it's gonna go down in flames 21:52, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I never said I didn't like Shadow lol xP Sorry I sounded like I did. It's just that I haven't seen enough of him (her?) to know who Shadow really is haha (Lash is my Even So bae man) (dunno what to say cause I keep thinking of the medicine) eee okay c; or it's gonna go down in flames 21:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm really attacked to Lash. I really thought she'd make it to the end and then just die off or something haha. Will we get to find out what happened to her? Although I guess she probs died... Shadow's pretty cool though (I think??) Oh really O:: I saw that note in...I think it was your "Secret Page"? But i didn't find out where Shadow was mentioned. I don't care when you read it tbh or it's gonna go down in flames 22:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I never used Ctrl+F lol but like I thought he'd be near the end so I was like ??? but ohhh I see O: Also I'm hoping for that explanation soon ;) (I won't reply for awhile as I'm gonna get off for a bit...so don't panic/worry if I don't reply :P) or it's gonna go down in flames 22:07, August 22, 2015 (UTC) http://rxven-pxws.deviantart.com/journal/ah-yes-555576645 i did the thing too rainy days and black umbrellas 02:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (pats) hey, maybe it'll get better cause of last night :) <3 or it's gonna go down in flames 14:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ooh I love it when your hair gets wavy from braids =D or it's gonna go down in flames 14:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC) I like Even So so far. I'll probably comment once I finish set one, mkay? It's really, REALLY good :)) this is my fight song 18:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so now that I'm officially in love with Even So, I'm probably gonna annoy you 24/7 to finish it. Oh and, WHY DID YOU KILL LASHH this is my fight song 19:29, August 23, 2015 (UTC) But technically still, you killed her. Nice sig. this is my fight song 19:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Yeah... So when are you writing the next ones? this is my fight song 19:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (doubting as in not sure if it's true anymore? O:) or it's gonna go down in flames 21:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I'm on right now or it's gonna go down in flames 21:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) this is your reminder to finish reverting the edits on your pages~ or it's gonna go down in flames 03:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) yes I have! or it's gonna go down in flames 02:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't have an account :P I don't have any social media and idk if I plan to :P (other than facebook cause apparnetly I'll need that for school) or it's gonna go down in flames 19:44, August 25, 2015 (UTC) oh haha I just thought it was "social media" I probs won't get it tbh so :C we'll find ways (I have your email afterall lol) or it's gonna go down in flames 22:18, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Nobody bothered to update it eh I don't know. Wetty mentioned about making it happen but we're all busy as Wetty, Rainy, and I have all started school :c or it's gonna go down in flames 02:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! Blade! c; How are you? [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe Gingerstripe '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''Talk!] 00:33, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Blade. Can you check out this place for me? Thanks. this is my fight song 13:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) Are you planning on studying synesthesia when you're older? this is my fight song 14:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :) I'm also kinda intruiged by this kind of stuff - I'd love to study astrology and the zodiacs and synthesia and personality types and stuff. I have the weirdest interests :p I have a good 5 years until graduation from High School, so I still have lot's of time. this is my fight song 14:36, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Pretty good thanks <3 [http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe Gingerstripe '''][http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe '''Talk!] 22:43, August 29, 2015 (UTC) It's an interesting idea! I'd love to try to put it into action and you could perhaps be the host of the idea. Though I'm just warning you, we've tried multiple reading and writing clubs already and never has it been successful :c (mostly because majority of the people who join just forget and don't bother commenting/writing the commenting contest) or it's gonna go down in flames 15:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I'd definitely give it a try! I'm not sure if I myself will do it (I'll try to) but I think it was a good idea and you should try to put it into action :) or it's gonna go down in flames 16:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC)